thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Movieguy5000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Channel Awesome! Thanks for your edit to the Batman vs. The Dark Knight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cferra (Talk) 04:10, May 18, 2010 Hey Nice edits around the wiki, dude. Glad to have some more help around here. Cferra 13:02, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Can you respond to talk messages please? Communication is key here. Nice edits but we need to talk about some of the edits you're making. Cferra 20:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Just basic introduction stuff. You're doing a great job so far. I was just wondering where you got that new pic of Goggles. I haven't had a chance to ask her about it. I DID ask Buck for a new pic. I also hope you didn't mind me reverting the edit on the Nerd page. We can't call him AVGN on the wiki. If you have any questions about anything, just ask.Cferra 01:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. That's fine dude. Half the pics here are screen caps or pics the staff gave us. Like the original pic of Brad and his dog. Trying to get a new pic of Buck. Will have to ask. It's ok about the Nerd thing. If you have more questions let me know. Cferra 01:44, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it's Lord Vyce. I'll have to ask him. But, let's not add anything on him until he appears. Same with stuff about Iron Liz. He wanted me to add more things about her after she appears in more videos. Cferra 01:54, June 15, 2010 (UTC) See where it says Arrticle and discussion? If it's a red link, there's no talk page there. If you click on Discussion and save something there, it creates a talk page Cferra 01:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey. There's no real need to put who has or hasn't been in a crossover on peoples' pages. Especially Todd in the Shadows. He's new. Same goes for Distressed Watcher. There's no need for it. Cferra 13:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you please respond to your talk page? You didn't have to delete the stuff you posted on the Brad Jone's page. It wasn't necessary. I've removed the stuf you've added to the DW and Todd page. Stuff like that isn't needed. Cferra 14:21, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm just a little confused here right now. So what is necessary right now? - Movieguy5000 Just general information about the site, episode guides/transcripts, show info and other info on contributor pages that isn't stufff like "So and so hasn't appeared in any cameos" or something like that. We don't need it. We work directly with TGWTG.com. They generally tell us what to put in. Also, I don't know why you added a Kung Tai Ted section and then deleted it. You didn't need to do that as it was fine. Info like that is needed. Oh and if you have any questions about anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Cferra 15:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) TGWTG I can get to the site fine. There's a server error and Michaud and co are working on it. Cferra 21:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Question. Do you have an instant messenger we can contact you on? We all talk on Skype. It will be easier to talk there. Cferra 13:34, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay. No biggie. It's just easier for us to talk on Skype more than anything else. Cferra 20:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Transcripts Can you do me a favor? Don't edit a guide and just put one sentence in. It's very annoying. Especially when it's being worked on by others. Cferra 20:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ... How about you let Lingdren finish the guide before asking questions, hmm? Thanks for totally ignoring the other post I sent you. This is your second warning. Third one gets you banned. Lingdren asked for those guides to be unlocked. If you want to work on a guide, let me know and I'll unlock them. Cferra 23:22, August 25, 2010 (UTC) If you wish to work on a guide Lingdren isn't working on, let me know. There's PLENTY that need to be done and two heads are better than one. You can work on guides. Just ask what ones you want to work on and I'll unlock them. Just don't dive in half cocked to a page that's been unlocked because chances are someone's working on it This is also why we talk on Skype so we can coordinate things. Got it? =D Cferra 23:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Characters Hey. I was wondering if you could add more details in the characters pages than just their appearance. Explain about the characters, too. Cferra 16:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Images I noticed you have been uploading the title images that go with NC's episodes. Would you happen to have the one from The Room?- JustPhil 19:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Blast! And it was a really good title image as well. I went to the guy's DeviantArt and he doesn't even have it there.- JustPhil 19:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) AT4W Hey. Laura's making pages for AT4W episode transcripts. I was wondering if you want to help us with making them. Cferra 23:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Do you want to help with the guides? I've made the template. Cferra 02:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey. You never answered my question. Are you going to help make guides for AT4W? Cferra 01:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Probably - Movieguy5000 Ace Umm...Why did you edit an admin's page? The admin being AceAwesome. Cferra 02:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, you ended up deleting the infobox. Everything's all set. Am voicing with Ace on Skype now. Cferra 02:59, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Guides While we appreciate that you have taken the time to do up templates and upload pictures, I have to remind you that if you ask to have a transcript page unlocked, we expect you to actually do the transcript. That's the sole reason why we locked pages in the first place due to people starting and not finishing them. I've been told that you said you may do them, but understand where we're coming from here. I try to keep this place as lenient and fun as I can, but I still expect things to get done, whether you're on staff or not. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl You know...we'd appreciate it if you responded to your talk page. Spike's Girl is the head admin here. Communication is important. Cferra 22:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Final warning Okay, both Cferra and I have said our piece in regards to your updates. I don't appreciate people ignoring staff members and continuing to do things against our wishes, especially myself. If you don't give us some sign that you understand and will follow this, then I'll be forced to ban you. This is your very last warning. Spike's Girl Thank you I understand if you have problems communicating with us. But just bear in mind that you don't only have this wiki to do it. You can always check with us by PM on TGWTG if you want. Or get Skype, as Cferra has mentioned. It's really up to you, but just know that you have options. We really do appreciate all the work you do. :) Spike's Girl 13:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Spike's Girl An Ultimatum My fellow admins have spoken to you in the past regarding your frequent ignorings of the guides on this wiki. We do very much appreciate the help you are giving with uploading title cards, but more of you is needed. So, today I give you the final message regarding this. Stop only uploading the title cards and work on guides for some of the episodes. Please find an episode to work on and message us to tell us what you are working on so we can unlock it for you. This will be the last time you are contacted about this and if you continue, you will be banned without further warning.